The Emperor is a Stalker
by Tsukuyomi Hikaru
Summary: The reason on why Kuroko can't have a normal highschool life? It is because Akashi Seijuro keeps on stalking her.
1. Prologue

_**Normal POV**_

It was valentines day today. Girls giving chocolates to boys they like. Boys happy receiving chocolate from the girl they like.

All the girls in Teikou seemed to have given their chocolate to their loved one. All except one, Kuroko Tetsuna.

A petite girl with barely any presence. If you would describe her it would be, plain, quiet and boring.

No one notices her at school and that makes everything easy for Kuroko.

At least when she is late for school she just has to make the same excuse: 'I was here the whole time.'

No one but one noticed her.

And it was none other Akashi Seijuro. The one who recieved the most chocolate in Teikou.

Despite his dangerous aura, that doesn't discourage the girls to give him their love filled chocolate.

Receiving stacks and stacks of chocolate Akashi wanted nothing to do with them. So he threw them away with out tasting even a piece of chocolate.

But he wanted _her _chocolate.

And who is this _her_?

The guess is Kuroko Tetsuna.

And that is correct.

Akashi has an attachment to her since she was the first one to defy him.

That attachment was so strong that he wanted to know _everything _and I mean _Everything _about her.

So he concluded to stalk her.

Yes. Stalking.

Kuroko can easily see and slip away from the stalker easily with her observation skills and lack of presence but Akashi was on another level.

No one can escape is Emperor Eye.

Everyday after school,

Every time she goes out,

Every single movement she does in and out of school,

He knows.

Everyday at school he watches her.

He knows what she eats and reads.

When she went to Maji burger after school,

He sits on a seat not so near her but near enough to watch her sip her milkshake and munch her burger.

Always always always watching her. Not noticing that he himself was noticed.

Then one day...

Akashi was leaning on a tree looking as natural as ever. Kuroko was right ahead of the tree and ofcourse Akashi was stalking her again.

Kuroko always wore an expressionless mask but deep inside she is actually bothered by Akashi. She noticed him a few weeks ago. Had enough of Akashi's stalking routines, Kuroko turned back and walked towards the tree Akashi was hiding behind on.

"Akashi Seijuro please come out."

_No Answer_

"Akashi-kun!"

_No Answer_

Kuroko dragged the almighty Akashi Seijuro from the tree.

"Akashi-kun please stop this."

"I love you Tetsuna." Akashi says ignoring what Kuroko just said.

"As I've said last time, I'm sorry. I cannot return your feelings. So please stop this nonsense Akashi-kun. This is going too far."

"There's no meaning in anything if you are not with me." Akashi pulls Kuroko into a tight embrace. "Who is it?! Who is this person you love so much that you would reject me not once but twice?!" Akashi tightens the embrace nearly crushing Kuroko's small body.

"A-Akashi-kun it hurts. P-Please let go." Kuroko manages to choke out.

Akashi's eyes widen when he came back to. He immediately released Kuroko as she heavily breathes.

"T-Tetsuna. Sorry I don't know what came over me..." Akashi slowly approaches Kuroko. He was about to touch her shoulder but instead he got his hand slapped away.

"Your right. I have someone who I love. That's why, please stop." Kuroko says nearly into tears.

She runs away leaving a shocked Akashi Seijuro just standing. His eyes turn cold while he thinks,

_'Who is this guy that she is so in love with? Why can't it be me. I'll show her that I love her more! I'll kill that guy.'_

**Who is the guy Kuroko really likes? Or was it just a bluff?**


	2. The Cry of Ai

**Warning: Fem!Kuro Male!Momoi**

_**Chapter 1 Normal POV**_

It was another day of school for Kuroko Tetsuna. She usually goes to school together with her childhood friends, Aomine Daiki and Momoi Sasuke, but Aomine has morning basketball practice today and Momoi has manager stuff to do.

"I'm going Mayuzumi-kun." Kuroko says to a silver haired boy.

"Tetsuna... when will you adress me as your _brother_? I know it's a bit sudden that all this happened but, you can't even call me by my first name? Why?" Mayuzumi sadly asks.

"I'll be late Mayuzumi-kun. So please excuse me." Kuroko quickly runs out the door closing it behind her before her _brother _could say anything.

"It just doesn't feel right." Kuroko mutters. "Why did we have to be _siblings_?"

_**Flashback:**_

_"Tetsuna, this is your brother, Chihiro." A kind looking man with the same teal hair and eyes as Kuroko said._

_"Brother? What do you mean? Mayuzumi-kun is..."_

_"Hello there Tetsuna. Nice to see you again. It's been a long time." Mayuzumi greeted._

_"M-Mayuzumi-kun..." Kuroko choked out._

_"It's supposed to be onii-chan right?"_

_Kuroko's eyes widen._

_'This can't be happening right?'_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Kuroko still could not accept it. The senpai who was the first to notice her. The senpai who had experienced the same feeling of being unnoticed like her. The senpai... she loved so dearly... was actually her step brother, who had the same blood as her running through his veins. It was all so wrong.

"Even though your my brother, my feelings for you won't ever change. Therefore, I'll never acknowledge you as my brother." Kuroko mutters before she walks off for school.

* * *

From the Student Council Office window, a pair of crimson and gold eyes scan the entrance of Teikou impatiently.

_'Just where is she?' _Akashi thinks while moving a Shogi piece.

A knocking sound could be heard at the door and the door slowly opened.

"Akashi. The coach wants to talk to you." A guy with green hair and glasses says.

"Shintaro tell him I'm busy." Akashi says not parting his eyes from the view of the Teikou entrance.

"But-"

"Midorima Shintaro do I have to repeat myself?" Akashi finally turns to Midorima glaring at him.

Midorima stiffened but regained his composure when he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Then after the business your doing." He says. "It concerns the practice match we are having against Seirin."

Midorima turns to leave but a picture flew his way. His nimble fingers that are used to shoot three pointers catch the picture easily.

"That girl. If you see her, bring her to the office immediately." Akashi ordered.

"Why?"

"It does not concern you." Akashi replies bluntly.

Midorima looks at the picture with a stern expression.

A familiar girl with teal hair and eyes, pale white skin and a small smile on her lips.

_'So she is the reason why Akashi is absent during practices. Of all people it had to be her.'_

Midorima folds the picture and puts it in his pocket.

"I'll keep that in mind Akashi."

The door closes behind Midorima.

"Kuroko Tetsuna. I Love You." Akashi says after a period of silence. He flicks a Shogi piece into the air and catches it, squeezing it slightly.

"Like this Shogi piece I'll control your every movement and make sure you never leave my sight." Akashi mutters darkly.

He turns to the window again and sees the gem that he had been _patiently _waiting for.

"Tetsuna..." Akashi's eyes soften at the sight of his Godess.

Down below, Kuroko could feel someone staring at her.

_'Akashi-kun... Please just stop.'_

Kuroko's face saddens but she continued reading her book, **The Cry of Ai**.

Each step she takes gives her the feeling that she had just entered the predator's den.

Well logically speaking, her school _is _the predator's den. After all, the one stalking her is the Student Council President of Teiko for god's sake. Oh and the teachers? They couldn't even hold a candle to Akashi Seijuro. So basically he's the top dog here.

_'Ignore him Ignore him Ignore him don't worry, just keep this facade up and you'll be alright.' _Kuroko thinks anxiously.

She quickens her pace to her class finding it the only safest spot in this hell , since Aomine and Momoi are there actually.

"With them here I'll still maintain my sanity." Kuroko mutters, relieved.

Kuroko flips a page immersing herself in the book and forgetting all her worries. Though this book was a new one, Kuroko chooses it as her favourite. Now this was rare. We all know that Kuroko is one hell of a picky reader.

The story revolves around a young and beautiful girl named Ai. She was the daughter of a poor farmer but she was still happy with her life. Due to her lack of presence, no one could notice her beauty. But, a young Emperor did. That Emperor was watching for a long time actually. He was dashing and talented. Every maiden has fallen in love with him. The most attractive part of him is his different coloured eyes. Crimson and Deep Blue. He one day confessed his love for Ai but was rejected much to his dismay. Despite that he still tries to force his love on Ai. Eventually Ai loathed him and did not bother to hide her disgust for him. And that made him do gruesome measures in order to capture her attention…

Kuroko feels like Ai and she are going through the same thing. _Except_ for the part where the Emperor does gruesome measures. Yet? Funny thing is, the author of **The Cry of Ai **is named Emperor. Wow. Kuroko closes her book and gently places it on her table.

_'Emperor, Heterochromatia, Persistance. Coincidence? It reminds me of someone I know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' _Kuroko thinks as she rubs her temple. She was deep in thought and did not notice her tanned childhood friend who was calling her name repeatedly.

"Oi Tetsu! Tetsu! Earth to Tetsu!" Aomine waves his hand infront of Kuroko's face which finally made her come to.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Sorry." Kuroko apologised.

"Is something bothering you? You've been out of it for the past few days. Especially yesterday."

"Nothing's wrong." Kuroko assured.

"I see… Tetsu want to come to Maji burger after school?" Aomine asked changing the subject.

"The three of us?" **Momoi included**

"No. With the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

"I….see." Kuroko says slowly.

'_That would mean Akashi-kun would be there. I don't want to see him.' _Kuroko thinks sadly.

Aomine notices her saddened face.

"Huh? Tetsu what's wrong? Your acting weird again."

"Eh? Ah. Maybe because I read too much so I was getting sleep deprived." Kuroko lied.

Aomine puts his big hand on Kuroko's head.

"If that was the case then say so earlier. Idiot."

"Yeah."

_**Time Skip~ Lunch Time**_

"Tetsu-chan Dai-chan let's eat!" A cheerful Momoi said.

"Oi Sasuke. I hope you did **not** make me lunch." Aomine said, glaring at the pink haired boy.

"Of course I did! Be grateful that **I** even bothered to cook for you."

Sasuke hands Aomine a blue bento box. And he does not want to even know what is underneath the cover.

_Is it going to be edible?_

_Is it going to be charcoaled this time?_

_Is it going to be a good sight to look at?_

Those questions keep on pestering Aomine to answer them.

'_It's now or never.' _Aomine gulped.

Bracing himself he opened the cover.

'_Oh Dear God.'_

"S-Sasuke. Are trying to kill me?!"

"Ofcourse not!"

"Then what the hell is that?!"

"Tamagoyaki, chicken and rice balls." Momoi explains proudly.

"Just what the hell happened in your kitchen?!"

"How rude! Tetsu-chan you can tell- Eh?" Momoi looks around for his female friend.

Aomine looks around as well but alas, Kuroko successfully made her escape.

"TRAITOOOOOOOOR!" Aomine shouts dramatically.

_**With Kuroko~**_

Kuroko sighs and closes the door behind her.

"Those two would make a great married couple but problem is both of them are guys. Unless I am a fujoshi... And Aomine could be drama king with that shout of his just now. That guy is an idiot but he is _talented_. I guess." She mutters.

Kuroko makes her way to the Library hoping to read in peace. The Library is also one of the safe spots. She takes out her book and takes a peek of the next page.

_Bump_

There goes Kuroko's precious book. Floating down to a green haired guy's head.

"Ah I'm sorry." Kuroko says while standing up.

The green haired guy looked around on who he had just bumped into and was face to face with Kuroko when he turned his head to the left.

He looks startled and froze for a moment.

"Um I'm sorry for bumping into you…." Kuroko gestures to the head of the guy where her book has landed.

"That too, I'm sorry."

The guy stands up still the book on his head and he pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry also, Kuroko Tetsuna."

"How do you know my name?"

"Please come with me to the Student Council Office. Akashi wants to see you." He said ignoring her question.

'_Akashi-kun?! He….. Why?!'_


	3. Big Brother

_**Chapter 2 Normal POV**_

"I've brought her nanodayo."

"That was quick Shintaro." Akashi compliments the frowning green haired megane.

"Then I will take my leave." Midorima turns to leave but stopped when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Megane-kun my book please." Kuroko points at the book on Midorima's head. Akashi covers his mouth and a small cough could be heard. Midorima realizes this and a light blush was on his face. He takes the book off his head and hands it to the teal haired girl.

"I'm leaving." Midorima shuts the door behind him.

...

"It's nice to see you again Tetsuna." Akashi greets after a period of silence.

"It's _nice_ to see you again too Akashi-kun." Kuroko says gritting her teeth.

Akashi smiles.

"I've heard that you've been scoring average marks for your tests?"

"What of it Akashi-kun?"

He chuckles.

"Well your teacher suggested that Itutor you to get scores above average."

"Teacher did? Are you sure? Isn't it just you who arranged all of this to happen?" Kuroko implies.

"Would you like the lie or the truth?"

"Neither. I just figured out the answer."

"Then," Akashi claps once. "We'll be studying at your house."

A dumbfounded expression formed on Kuroko's face._'What?!' _"Pardon?"

"Is there a problem?" Akashi asks innocently.

"Please don't act like yesterday never happened. This morning too."

Yesterday, February 14th, Valentines Day. The day when Akashi confessed his love for Kuroko the second time. Also the day when Kuroko finally told Akashi the reason on why she rejects him.

"I was caught." Akashi smiles.

"It was fairly obvious."

"I'd expect no less from my wife."

"Who the hell is your wife?!" Kuroko raises her voice. She then glared at the red head.

"You don't need to get so worked up about it. It was just a _joke_." Akashi says, amused.

"Akashi-kun making a joke? I think the world is going to end." Kuroko says sarcastically.

The familiar sound of a bell ringing resonates across the room.

"There goes the bell. It seems like I'll be walking you home today love." Akashi waves at Kuroko. "Oh and the date of all 7 of us is cancelled."

She turns around and heads for the door, her hand meeting the cool doorknob. With a quiet voice, she says darkly,

"Die Creep."

With that Kuroko leaves the emperor alone.

Akashi stands up from his seat and looks out the window.

"Oh Tetsuna you tsundere. You don't need to hide your feelings for me any longer. After all, I feel the same way to you. That's why, **be mine**."

* * *

It's now after school. Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko are going home together again. Kuroko continues reading her book. Momoi is very chatty. And Aomine is just... looking around? But there was a slight change in the usual routine.

"Hey Tetsu."

"What is it Aomine-kun?" Kuroko replies the tanned male, not tearing away from her book.

"I've always been meaning to ask this but... why the hell is Akashi following us?!" Aomine points to red head who had been glaring at the three darkly for awhile.

"Dai-chan don't point at others!" Momoi desperately says. After all it's the captain of the GoM we're talking about.

Kuroko stops in her tracks causing everyone's attention to go to her.

"Akashi-kun is my tutor from now on."

...

"What?!" Momoi and Aomine shout in sync.

_'I wonder if this is how Tetsuna reacted in her head?' _Akashi thought, staring boredly at Aomine and Momoi. **A/N: Bingo! Akashi is correct!**

"Of course I am absolute." Akashi replies too...?

"Akashi-kun who are you talking too?" Kuroko asks the red haired male, intrigued by his sudden actions.

"Myself." Akashi quickly replies.

Kuroko rolls her eyes and shifts her attention back to her book. "Narcissist." She mutters.

"I heard that."

"I'd expect no less from Akashi-kun."

"Because I am-"

Kuroko cuts off Akashi, "Absolute."

"I was about to say 'Perfect'." Akashi corrected hastily.

"Akashi-kun I have a mirror in my house so boast about how _Perfect_ you are when we get there."

"Pu-" Momoi chokes out while turning his face. It would be bad if he laughed out loud. (Lol) But... a certain ganguro didn't seem to care about the consequences.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That's a good one Tetsu! Hahahaha." Aomine was literally rolling on the floor laughing. (Rofl)

Momoi is sweat dropping like crazy. Kuroko is being ignorant. And Akashi? Let's just say he's _smiling_ right now. With a tick mark on his forehead. And of course a pair of maroon scissors on his hand.

"**Daiki**." Akashi darkly says.

Aomine stops laughing and trembles in fear. He slowly turns around to find a very pissed but _smiling _Akashi.

"**Come with me for awhile**." With that Akashi drags the ganguro to a corner and a scream could be heard.

"Eeeeeeeeeeyahhhhhhhhhhh!"

...

**R.I.P **

**Aomine Daiki**

**August 31st ?~February 15th ?**

* * *

"Damn you Sasuke!" Aomine who was for some reason alive and covered in cuts and bruises (most were made Momoi actually) shouted. Kuroko was in Front of him, treating his wounds. While Akashi was busy _browsing_ Kuroko's room. Blatantly.

"Dai-chan was heavy though. I couldn't help it." Momoi raises his hands in innocence while shaking his head.

"But that doesn't mean you have to drag me back all the way! You even pulled me by my leg- owwwwwww!"

"Aomine-kun hold still. If not it will sting." Kuroko blankly says while cleaning Aomine's cuts with the puff of cloth.

"Tetsu... It already did sting..." Aomine pointed out.

Kuroko dug the puff of cloth deeper into the cut.

"Ow Ow Ow owwwwwwww! Oi Tetsu!" The tanned male wined.

In that instant another cut formed on Aomine's face and a pair of scissors were behind him.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko sighed looking at the crimson haired male.

"He was annoying."

"Akashi-kun we came here to study. Not to get Aomine wounded."

"There was no need for the both of them to come. It was only meant for the two of us."

"The way your saying that is creepy." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Well Akashi was always creepy." Aomine mutters while resting his arm on Kuroko's shoulder.

"**Daiki.**" Akashi glares at Aomine again with a menacing aura.

"I know..." He shrugs.

Loud and fast footsteps could be heard, heading to Kuroko's room. The door slammed open revealing a sweating Mayuzumi Chihiro. AKA: Kuroko's brother.

"Tetsuna!" Mayuzumi breathed heavily for air. He must've been in a rush.

"Mayuzumi-kun..."

"Chihiro why are you in Tetsuna's house and calling her by her first name_?_" Akashi _asked_. Heck. Not _asked_. Akashi **ordered** for the answer.

"I'm... I'm her brother." He replied.

"Step brother."Kuroko corrected. "We have the same father."

"I see." Akashi sighed in relief.

"Are you Tetsuna's friends?" Mayuzumi asks regaining his composure.

"Tetsu/ Tetsu-chan! You didn't tell us you had a brother!" Aomine and Momoi said in sync.

"_Step_ brother." She emphasises the first word. "Mayuzumi-kun these two are my childhood friends. Aomine Daiki and Momoi Sasuke. Akashi-kun is..."

"A _close _friend." Akashi says in Kuroko's stead.

"Something like that."

"I...see.." Mayuzumi says with shifty eyes.

"Is that all Mayuzumi-kun?"

"Yeah..." Mayuzumi closes the door behind him and left off after saying that he had homework to do.

The group of four stay silent and three look at the teal haired girl. Dozens of question written on their faces especially from Momoi.

"Well that was awkward." Aomine says to break the silence.

"Please do not ask anything. I believe we have forgotten our main purpose?" Kuroko face Akashi. "Akashi-kun?"

"Yes. Let's start studying Tetsuna."

Akashi said that but, however all he did was just stare at Kuroko when she was not looking. Aomine and Momoi? Let's just say they went over to Aomine's house to have a _meeting_ about Kuroko's brother.

And speaking of the brother, step brother, Mayuzumi, it was actually a lie he had homework to do. In his room, the lights are off, he's source of light are from 3 computer screen infront of him. He's sitting down on a pillow cushion, numerous amount of notebooks scattered on the floor. One of the titles were **Kuroko Tetsuna, March 3-March 10** Last year's March 3. Exactly one week after Mayuzumi and Kuroko first met. The rest of the other notebooks had different dates, alternating from 5 days to 8. Mayuzumi picks up a notebook, **February 2**. This year's February. 13 days before. When Mayuzumi was revealed to be Kuroko's blood related stepbrother. The screen on the middle shows a familiar shade of red and blue. The screen on the left shows the a whole room. The screen on the right shows...bathroom. His expression shows no seriousness but was full of anger. Like something that _belonged _to him was being stolen by a _friend_ so it was like the feeling of betrayal. He gently touches the screen where the shade of blue was and smiled softly.

"Little sister huh? It's all going according to plan."


	4. Unexpected Date

_**Chapter 3 Normal POV**_

Kuroko groggily opens her eyes and slowly sits up from her position. She looks around to find herself not on her bed but seated on a futon with books and stationary cluttered around the table and floor.

_'What happened?' _She thinks as she vaguely remembers what happened last night.

Kuroko then notices that Akashi Seijuro, whose chin was resting on the table, was staring intently at her with his heterochromatic eyes. Though, this wasn't really a first.

"Akashi-kun. Good morning." Kuroko greets.

"Good morning Tetsuna. Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Yes." She quickly replies.

"I see. It seems that your hair has sprung up again. I'm quite surprised since you barely moved at all while you slept." Akashi then smiles.

"Akashi-kun. What do you mean by _'again'_? And how long have you been watching me sleep?" Kuroko asks suspiciously. He hasn't done anything has he?

Akashi chuckles.

"I'm afraid that that is classified information Tetsuna."

She rolls her eyes. "Then who are you able to disclose that _'classified information'_ to?"

The red head smirks.

"My Fa-mi-ly Mem-bers."

Kuroko frowns, biting her lip.

"I don't want to know where you're getting at Akashi-kun."

"Shouldn't it be the opposite?" Akashi asks with his smart mouth.

"Not on my case." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

"Really?"

"Really!"

...

"Marry me then I'll tell you."

Kuroko face palms. "You just had to go and say it didn't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

"W-What?" A Teiko student questions in disbelief on what he is seeing right before his eyes.

"Why are they walking together..?" Another asks.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, the girl who read almost every book in the the Teiko Library and Akashi Seijuro, the monster captain of the Generation of Miracles..."

Kuroko glances at the people around. She felt uncomfortable of the attention she was getting. So much for her reputation being a ghost that reads books.

"It's seems we've created quite an uproar so early in the morning." Akashi says, obviously amused at the teal haired girl's expression.

"Shut up." She seethed. "Why did you have to stay over?" Kuroko furrows her eyebrows.

"What's the harm? At least we managed to have some bonding time in your house." Akashi says as his lips form an innocent smile.

"Bonding you say? Please explain it clearly so I can understand it with my mediocre knowledge." Kuroko says sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind lecturing you personally Tetsuna. But, I'm afraid I have business to attend to after school."

"And it is?"

"Cla-ssi-fied In-for-ma-tion." He says, smirking.

"Are you mocking me?" Kuroko asks with a glare.

"Oh but of course not Tetsuna. You would be able to know all the _'classified information' _about me if only you would-"

"I'm going to class." She cuts him off. "I wouldn't want to be late for class over a trifling matter." Kuroko starts to leave but stops in her tracks when Akashi says a familiar sentence.

"But it's not like anyone will notice right?"

"So?" She says after a moment of silence.

"Let's skip classes." He said, which was so unlikely of what 'Akashi' would say.

"Wait. Pause. Time-out." After one minute of excessive thinking, Kuroko finally concludes, "So your telling me that the Great Akashi Seijuro-sama wants to skip classes over this _'classified information'_ of his which might slightly damage the reputation of him being an Akashi and if you don't remember for some reason, we stayed up late to study because I have mediocre grades and if I skip classes now it will all be for nothing."

"Even if we skipped classes it wouldn't have been all for nothing. I finally got to see your sleeping face _'clearly'_ for once after all." Akashi points out.

"'_Clearly'_ ? Akashi-kun seriously, this morning at my house and now. Are you taking your stalking up to a new level?" Kuroko asks, moving slightly backwards.

"Stalking? What do you mean? I've never stalked you Tetsuna." He says innocently. "Though if you would want me to stalk you, I wouldn't mind taking the trouble." Akashi smiles.

"No thank you." Kuroko says as politely as she could muster. She just wants to run to the toilet and lock herself inside the stall until school is over.

"I see. That's a pity." He says sadly. _'Stalking huh. I guess my previous actions were similar to that of a stalker. But I'm not just any stalker. I'm an absolute stalker.'_

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuna?" A familiar voice asked.

Kuroko looks up from her book to meet green orbs.

"Ah Megane-kun." Kuroko shuts her book closed and sets it gently on the table with a soft _thud_.

She clenches her hand and hopes that Megane-kun is not here to bring her to Akashi today.

"If you're thinking that I'm here to bring you to Akashi, then your mistaken."

"Huh?" Kuroko asked quite baffled. She thought Megane-kun was Akashi's 'errand' guy.

"And I'm not here to apologize to you either." He said sternly.

"Then why are you here? And what is there to apologize to me about?" Kuroko asked, even more baffled.

Megane-kun pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his bandaged left hand.

"D-Didn't I bring you to Akashi the other day despite you being unwilling to?"

_'Ah. That's right. Though, I'm quite used to it.'_

"It's alright Megane-kun. I'm not really bothered by it." She says in a monotone voice and stoic expression.

Megane-kun was being forgiven but it didn't seem like that to him though.

"I'm not Megane-kun. I'm Midorima Shintaro."

"And you already know who I am." Kuroko replies.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, are you free tomorrow to accompany me to the bookstore?" Midorima asks a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yes, I am free. I was also thinking of going to bookstore the next day too. What a coincidence." Kuroko chuckles and Midorima's pink cheeks become red.

"Yeah... Then, tomorrow at 11. In front of the station."

"Ok. Let's exchange numbers too." She says suddenly.

"H-Huh?" He stutters. "O-Ok." He takes his phone out, fumbling slightly and Kuroko does the same but naturally.

"That's done." Kuroko taps the _Save _button on her phone. In the corner she sees Aomine and Momoi standing near the doors of the Library.

"Ah. See you tomorrow Midorima-kun. My friends are waiting for me. And 'Kuroko' is just fine. It feels weird when you keep on calling me by my full name. Then bye." She says as she runs towards the two males.

After Kuroko joined the Momoi and Aomine, Aomine glances at Midorima with a doubtful look and thinks,

_'I wonder what they were talking about..'_


	5. Target 1

_**Chapter 4**_

_Things that seem to be happy through one's eyes, doesn't last for long._

_That happiness isn't infinite and I'll make sure it isn't._

_Shintaro you have guts to lay your hands on someone else's property._

_I'll make sure you will regret even speaking to Tetsuna excessively._

_After all, I __**am **__an Akashi._

_**Normal POV**_

Midorima looks at his lucky item/watch: _10:30 a.m_

_'I-I wonder if I'm too early...No! This is the usual time the boyfr- male friend should arrive at the meeting place. It's normal. It's normal...'_

Midorima repeatedly breathes in and out. Sometimes his cheeks would flush when he is fantasizing on how well their _date _would go. He would pace back and forth out of embarrassment then.

_10:50 a.m_

Midorima notices a shadow inching closer to him.

_'Kuroko?'_

He curves a smile. "You're early aren't you, Kuro-"

"Ya-ho Midorimacchi!" A cheery voice says. "Were you waiting long?" A grin forms on the owner of the cheery voice's face.

Midorima's expression turns grim instantly. He really wanted to punch something or _someone _right now.

"Why are you here Kise?" He asks, trying to contain his anger. That was not the only question he wanted to ask. Midorima wanted to strangle Kise and interrogate him on how does he know about his long awaited date with Kuroko. Of all people it had to be him. Or so he thought.

"Ah well you know... Momoicchi told me that Midorimacchi was going out on a date and suggested that we should spy on you since this doesn't happen often..." Kise averts his gaze from Midorima and sweat drops. "And stop looking at me like that. I'm going to get scared."

Midorima was glaring daggers at him. And those daggers were stabbing Kise.

"Momoi huh? Let me guess, that ganguro is also here?" Midorima emphasized loudly the word _ganguro_.

From bushes nearby, a rustling sound can be heard and a blue head pops out along with a pink one revealing Aomine and Momoi.

"Oi Midorima! Try saying that again!" The _ganguro _shouts angrily. Beside him, Momoi tries to calm him down.

Midorima and Aomine continue to argue. Kise and Momoi are in the background dumbfounded. Apparently all forgot about the reason why they are all here.

Footsteps were treading towards the group. _They_ pause and a wry smile is formed.

"They sure are having fun." _They _say sarcastically. "Sadly, it won't last. You all are pests in my way after all."

There is a sinister glint in _their_ eyes. One that predicts demise.

* * *

_11:10 a.m_

"Kurokocchi is late isn't she?" Kise points out.

"It's normal." Momoi replies. "And besides, I don't think those two are getting bored anyways." He points to the still arguing duo. Combination of green and blue.

"Uwaah." Kise drags uneasily. "Why is it always Midorimacchi getting caught up in arguments? With Murasakibaracchi for example."

Momoi fishes out a file from his bag. He flips the pages until he reaches to the desired one.

"**Oha-Asa:**

**Cancer will get into a brawl with Virgo. In order for Cancer to win, they must always carry ero-magazines for bait in case they clash with a Virgo. For Virgo to win, you can't win. You cannot resist the urge to fall for the trap Cancer set up. Too bad**." Momoi sweat drops as he reads it aloud.

Kise sweat drops along. "Wait a second that's a bit too accurate. What the hell is with Oha-Asa? It's scary."

"What's scary, Kise-kun?" A voice whispers to Kise's ear.

He turns white and screams. All of the hair on his body stands up and he drops to the ground, frozen out of shock.

Hearing Kise's _dying _scream, Midorima and Aomine snaps out from their argument. They look in the direction of the scream and are absolutely dumbfounded.

Not because Kise screamed. Not because Kise was frozen on the ground. They're heart almost stopped at the sight of

**Kuroko**.

Kuroko was wearing a light blue blouse with a white 3/4 skirt adorned with a blue birds design. Her hair has been styled to a loose bun, tied with a white ribbon. She was carrying a white purse that had a blue rose design.

The only word to describe Kuroko was _"Blue bird of Hapiness"_.

"Sorry I'm late. I missed the train and it was quite crowded today." She said in a monotone.

Usually one would think that her apology is not sincere but this is Kuroko we're talking about.

"I didn't know all of you were interested in books. Aomine-kun especially. Well, the more the merrier." Kuroko emphasizes Aomine's name.

"Oi! Why only me!" Aomine glares at the teal head.

"Of course it's Aominecchi."

"It's be the end of the world if he also reads normal books other than porn."

"Dai-chan you can't deny it."

Kise, Midorima and Momoi nod in unison. They all agree on something for once.

"You guys..." Aomine starts to growl but Momoi slaps Aomine on the head with his file.

"I feel like we're forgetting something important here!" He points out.

Kise rises from the dead and hugs Kuroko from behind. "I want to go on a date with Kurokocchi too!" Kise suddenly exclaims.

Kuroko turns her head to see golden eyes staring at her blue ones.

Kise grins and hugs Kuroko tighter.

Aomine shouts and immediately separates the two, unable to bear the sight before him.

"Oi Kise! You're too close already! Back up!"

"Che. Aominecchi you ruined the mood." Kise sulks as he turns his head away.

Kuroko makes a small smile but withdraws it. Her usual impassive face shows a slight disturbed expression. _'It can't be...' _She thinks.

She starts to look around discreetly but does not perceive _anything out of the ordinary_.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the party were already heading towards their destination. The bookstore.

"Oi Tetsu!" Aomine calls out, snapping Kuroko out of her thoughts. "Hurry up or else we'll leave without you!"

"Coming!" Kuroko replies. She looks back once more and a small frowns. _'I wouldn't be so surprised though...then again I might just be paranoid.'_

Kuroko hastily hurries towards the leaving party with that thought.

How unfortunate. Kuroko should already know that being optimistic and naive leads to undesirable events. He is an Akashi after all. He does not need to get his hands dirty. The only part of him getting dirty is his heart. Stained with red that shows how much he _loves_ Kuroko. It all starts now. This **Bloody Roulette**.

* * *

_Things that seem to be happy through one's eyes, doesn't last for long._

The roulette turns.

_That happiness isn't infinite and I'll make sure it isn't._

There are 9 balls in total that vary in colors.

_Shintaro you have guts to lay your hands on someone else's property._

Such as, blue, green, yellow, red, teal, pink, silver, purple, scarlet.

_I'll make sure you will regret even speaking to Tetsuna excessively._

And what is the color ball that came out?

_After all, I __**am **__an Akashi._

Target 1: Green


End file.
